Dear Honey-sempai
by i.read.ff
Summary: After a lifetime of being home schooled by tutors, Aine Natsumi goes to live to Japan where she will struggle for the acceptance of her family, deal with crazy friends and hae a one-sided love. Aine copes with it all writing letters for the one host member that she knows won't read them: Honey-sempai. Follow Aine and her group of friends in the road for adulthood. WARNING:UNEDITED


_**Disclaimer: all that you recognize in this story is not mine.**_

_**A/N: **_

_**HI! I APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I AM WRITING IN A TABLET SO PLEASE BE KIND, I HOPE I CAN EDIT SOON, BUT UNTIL THEN PLEASE BEAR THIS MADNESS WITH ME!**_

_I look at the toy designs in my hand, they are sloppy considering that I have to hand them in tomorrrow, I sigh. I guess there is no other choice but to beg for the professor to give me another chance. I frown, Takashi is going to be angry about this... I guess I have to keep it a secret. I get up from my cozy study chair, which is a gift from my lil' brother and ergo the only thing in my room that isn't cute. I get ready to go to Kyo-kun's apartment for the rest of the evening, because we had scheduled a tea party with tons of cakes. I love cakes._

_I get there after going down the stairs, after all, when we moved to Boston we decided to live close together. When I get there everyone is already there. I greet them warmly but nobody is paying atention to me, Tama-kun is in his dark corner because Kyo-kun rejected his idea to re-create the Host Club in Boston, the twins are to busy bothering Haru-chan who is doing her best to ignore them. Takashi is smiling slightly in the window (...I guess that I have to convince him to take a nap) and Kyo-kun is shredding something quietly. When I see all the pink papers I go hopping to him._

_"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun; what are you doing? I ask him in English, lately we've been talking only in English, I like it, my voice sounds so much cuter in a foreing language. _

_"Nothing much" he answers me, I have always liked his cold attitude, it makes me look so much cuter. I look at the different papers he was shredding, I manage to read one of them because it's kanji is much bigger than the others:_

_"DEAR TAMAKI-SEMPAI" I read out loud "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE SO CHARMING, JUST LIKE A PR...*" at the sound of what I am reading, Tama-kun gets out from his dark corner and snatches the paper from Kyo-kun's hand and begins to read it. Kyo-kun sighs, calling the atention of the other members._

_"You are shredding our fan mail?" Haru-chan asks looking at the pile of letters, Kyo-kun ajust his glasses. _

_"Since neither of you answers it, I thought it would be useful to recycle all the fan-mail." _

_"But Kyoya, what have I've been telling you all thiss years... A maiden's heart is like a beautiful gift, " Tama-kun says giving turns and taking his hand to the heart. "If a lady honors you by sending you a letter, you must honor her back" he finishes in one knee and both hands in the air.'_

_"Yes Kyo-kun, how could you?'' I ask with teary eyes, the truth is that I miss the ladies of the host club, especially Reiko-chan, she calls from time to time, but she is too shy to speak. I smile secrety, there is a cuteness in Reiko-chan that makes me happy. "Those letters are from our fans..." I finish dramatically. _

_"I asked you guys about it and you didn't listen" he says. When we all look at him confused and he gets up and open a closet door, boxes and boxes of letters and gifts fly out of the closet. Kyo-kun adjust his glasses and smiles evilly. "I guess that you have to take all this boxes with you"_

_So that was what he had been planning all along, to makes us leave with all the boxes. _

_"There are twenty boxes for you Tamaki, fifteen boxes for the twins, fourteen boxes for Haruhi, eleven boxes for Honey-sempai and ten boxes for Mori-sempai." he says making his body-guards place the boxes besides us. "The letters are already open because I made the security team check them out" he says and goes back to his notes. We all look at eachoher. _

_"We should at least try to read them" says Haru-chan. She starts to pick up a box but seeing as she really is weak the box doesn't move. I look at Taka-kun who is still looking at the window. _

_"Takashi" I call him with a low voice._

_"Mitsukuni" I hear him come from behind me. He is doing his best to conseal his drawsiness. He must have been working on his multiple chores; Taka-kun took over two combat clubs, who were happy to have an expert like himself incharge. He also has many responsabilities in his classes, taking three advance courses in pre-law school is very tiring, plus two regular classes. But I will have to scold him soon. Not sleeping is abig no-no._

_After he gets in front of me, I point at him with my eyes at Haru-chan. He goes over there and picks up all fourteen boxes and goes to her apartment with her, Tama-kun follows, leaving all his boxes for Kyo-kun's men to carry. The twin ask for their own body-guards to pick up their boxes. They looked annoyed for having to answer so much fan mail. I pick my own boxes, plus Takashi's and begin my way to my apartment. Even with my streanth, taking twenty boxes is difficult so I borrow a small red wagon from Kyo-kun. I walk while my thoughts drift towards Takashi... I am really worried about him._

_Minutes later I am in my cozy room again looking forward to see if there are any gifts inside the boxes. Luckily for me, there are a bunch of bunny patterned stuff, pencils, notebooks, even a pillow. _

_After I open my gifts I look over to my letters, must of them have stickers of bunnies, I take notice of a few with black envelopes and grab them knowing that they are curses from Reiko-chan, I smile and place them in my bed getting ready to read them before I fall asleep. _

_But before I get into the bathroom, I notice a box filled with dark green envelopes, at first I wonder if they are really for me, after all, dark brown is one of Takashi's favorite colors, but then I notice that they are sealed with a strawberry sticker. I look at the sender's address and notice that it's the same address of the school, then I open the letter just for curiosity and notice that is hand-written in English, that the date is from a year ago, the day we started studying in the Ouran University and that is from a girl called Aine Natsumi. I recall a girl named Naomi in the Host Club, she sluttered when she talked so she almost never said anything, intreged that she had actually written a letter I start reading._

Dear Honey-sempai;

Perhaps you don't remember me because I've only gone to the Host Club two times, but my name is Aine Natsumi. The reason that I bought this envelopes was because I didin't think I was going to see you or Mori-sempai after you graduated from Ouran, which was a big tragety for me becacuse I've only been in Ouran for a month and I really want to get to know you and Mori-sempai better.

The reason I really wanted to get to know you both is because I met you guys in a judo competition in England that was a few years back. I was a begginer and I really sucked so I was afraid to participate, but for some reason I did. I lost after a few seconds of fighting against Mori-sempai. It was an obvious result, he had traained for most of his life and I had only a few weeks training. After the competition, I decided to go for some fresh air and take a walk. I was surprised to find you and Mori-sempai resting under a tree, you both looked really... stunning. You were silently drinking tea and Mori-sempai was looking into the nature. I was planning to just walk slowly and quietly and go back to the dojo, but I accidentaly stepped on a branch that was on the floor and you both looked at me. Nervous couldn't describe what I was feeling, I was a wreck.

"Ko-ko-me-na-na-sai-sempais, I- I di-did not know you you were there." I said in japonese, letting you know that I knew japonese despite my european appearance and I lower my head in embarrassment at my slutter; I've been trying to get it under control for years, but it's really hard to stop sluttering.

"Oh, you are the rookie that entered the competition" you said lookimg at me with a serious expression. "What's you name kid?" you asked. Mori-sempai looked at me, and I felt really embarrassed for daring to enter a competition for the elite.

"Nat-Nat-su-mi-mi Ai-Ai-ne" I said looking down to the floor again. When I looked up you were both standing up and looking down on me. (well, Mori-sempai was looking down at me, you and I and I were the same height back then) I looked up to Mori-sempai who was staring at me with his typical expression.

"You are very brave" he said and then he patted my hair, then he searched his pocket and offered me an introduction card from a dojo in Japan.

"When you get to Japan," you said carelessly. "you should look for our school, we have good teachers." you both left after you said that, but I stood in the same place for who knows how long. Nobody had ever called me brave before and I've never considered myself to be that way, and for four years I've been asking myelf if it's true or not.

Now I am in Japan and I get to see you again, even if you don't remember me, I am so happy.

I hope you and Mori-sempai are well.

With the best of wishes:

Naomi Natsumi

_I stop reading this letter remembering the event. Not only she was the fighter with less experience, she also was the only girl we had seen in the competition. _

_I look at my watch and decide to have a quick shower so I can look at the Reiko-chan's letters, and then I decide that tomorrow, after I finish my studies, I am going to read as many letters as I can from Aine Natsumi._

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello there, I know this prologue doesn't show a lot of promise, but I can promise that the story will get better, just give it a chance.**_

_**I also will like to clarify that the name of my protagonist is Aine and her surname is Natsumi, to my understanding the people in Japan present themselves with their surname first. **_


End file.
